Yesod
by Alycoris
Summary: In the midst of everything that had happened to Masaru Daimon, nothing could have prepared him for this. Tamers/Savers
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the Digital World, two figures walked continuously through the sand against the beating heat of the desert. One Digital, and the other not quite, but arguable just as strong, if not more. Both of them shared many similarities, but if there was anything worthy of notice about these two, it would be the fact that they had challenged something that was once called a God and _won_.

Of course, that was a long time ago; five years ago, to be exact.

Still, the reputation of these two was well-known throughout the Digital World. A Human, and his partner, traversing the Digital World and crusading as its protectors by nonchalantly beating the hell out of anyone that dare cause a ruckus or step out of line.

The two could only be the Digimon Savers— Masaru Daimon, and his partner, Agumon.

"Aniki, where will we be heading now?"

"To the Royal Knights HQ." A nineteen-year old Masaru Daimon shrugged to his partner, Agumon.

"What? Why the heck would we want to go there?" Agumon asked with a confused look. "Are they going to reprimand us again?"

"Nah, not this time, I think. Craniamon called for us," Masaru shrugged again, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his face. "Or to be more specific, he said that Gallantmon was asking to meet with us."

"Gallantmon?" The look on his partner's face was a surprised one, but that surprise gave way to confusion. "What would he want?"

"Yeah, I was thinking just about that. I dunno what he'd want with us either," Masaru stopped, allowing for Agumon to catch up with him. "But I figured it couldn't be too bad to drop by. It's not like they're our enemies anymore… What do you think, Agumon?"

"Well, I'm with you, no matter what, aniki." Agumon murmured resolutely, as he padded his way to Masaru's side. "Even if it means having to walk through this stupid desert."

"That's my follower." Masaru grinned, before taking a moment to glance around. "…Huh."

"Which reminds me, isn't Royal Knight HQ the other wa…" Agumon trailed off, and gave Masaru a look of curiosity. "What is it?"

"Do you know anything about this area, Agumon?" Masaru asked questioningly. "I haven't seen a single Digimon since we've arrived."

The only things around were data packets and endless sand, much to Masaru's distaste. It was something disconcerting to see that a place as barren and desolate existed inside the Digital World.

"I think…" Agumon muttered, holding a claw to his face. "We might've wandered into the Southern Quadrant, aniki."

"Speak up." Masaru said offhandedly. "I can't hear you."

"I said, that we might be at the Southern Quadrant!"

"Southern Quadrant?" Masaru stopped.

"Yeah. The Digital World's divided into different places, remember? North, East, South, and West. I've never been to the Southern Quadrant myself, but it's a place where the strongest Digimon live." The Rookie answered, again glancing around warily. "Though, the rumors I've heard about this place are _crazy_."

"The strongest Digimon?" Masaru said eagerly, before noticing Agumon's unease. "What kind of rumors are there, though?"

"Uh… That's the thing. There are a lot of rumors about this place, aniki."

"Well, say the one that you were thinking about!"

"Fine! They say that a long time ago, Digimon that came from the Southern Quadrant used to kill and absorb each other's data to get stronger."

"…What the hell?"

"It's kind of like an old ghost story." Agumon murmured passively. "A long time ago, they said that they would do that so they would gain the strength to Digivolve."

"Talk about desperate," Masaru muttered with a look of distaste. "They don't do that kind of thing anymore, do they?"

"Uhh… I wouldn't know." He shook his head. "This is my first time here, since this is the part of the Digital World that _everyone_ avoids."

"So in other words, this area's like one gigantic ghost town."

"That's one way of putting it." Agumon nodded.

"Well, it doesn't matter either way." Masaru exclaimed, grinning widely. "We're still the protectors of the Digital World, and besides… There's no way in hell I'll let some delinquent Digimon beat up **my** underling!"

"You're the best, aniki!"

Despite his grin, Masaru found it kind of strange.

Up until this point, he had never even heard of the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World. To his knowledge, the Royal Knights had taken residence in the old capitol of the Digital World— Yggdrasil's Tree… or at least, where it once stood. The reason he knew was because he had been there several times for different reasons.

While some Royal Knights still harbored a staunch dislike for him (or his actions, rather), Masaru was still free to visit them whenever he liked, or whenever he was called. Craniamon and Magnamon of all the knights took to him the most and sparred with the two on occasion. The others had been more or less neutral with a shared mutual respect towards Masaru.

Gallantmon, however, was another story.

The more he thinks about it, he's _never_ spoken the Crimson Knight since the events of five years ago. What would make him want to talk now?

Furthermore, why in the world would he want to meet up _here_ of all places?

It was a detail that he had deliberately kept from Agumon, because he figured that it would be easier for the both of them. The truth was, was Gallantmon had not wanted to meet up at Royal Knight HQ; he specifically wanted them both to go to the Southern Quadrant.

If it had not been for this fact, Masaru probably would have never come here.

Yet, now that he was here, all he could see spread before him was a barren wasteland. The Royal Knight in question was nowhere to be seen.

"This place sucks." Agumon said aloud.

"No arguments there." Masaru scowled in agreement as he kicked up a bout of sand.

Suddenly, a giggle caught his attention.

Turning around, he came into contact with a small creature. Its body was a luminescent white, save for the small markings on its body that could have easily been missed. Masaru stared at it with a puzzled look. It didn't resemble any Digimon that he knew of— if it _was_ a Digimon.

The thing stared at him with a goofy smile, before cocking its head from where it floated in the air.

"…What?" Masaru said warily at the little creature.

_"Ihihihihi~!"_

"What are you laughing a—" He began to say, just as the creature circled around him twice and began flying away. "Hey! Get back here!" With a grunt, Masaru began running after it.

"Aniki, hey! Wait up!" Agumon yelled in pursuit.

His attempt at catching up with it proved fruitless, however. It easily out sped him with no effort at all, only causing Masaru and his partner to tire from running under the beating heat of the 'sun'.

"Aniki," Agumon panted. "…What was that?"

"…Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Masaru grumbled tiredly, as a low hum over took the area. Shifting up, Masaru scanned the immediate vicinity for some kind of source. "Hey, Agumon. Can you hear that?"

"Yeah. It's that weird buzzing noise, right?" Agumon mumbled. "It's really annoying…"

As the hum gradually grew in intensity and volume, the ground began to shake. Bewildered, Masaru's began darting wildly in search for the source of the clamor.

He gaped in disbelief as a pillar of light— no, of _data_ dropped from the sky. With its appearance, the trembling became increasing violent—

And to make matters worse, it was heading towards them.

"Agumon," Alarmed, Masaru began to back away from the rapidly approaching stream of data. His partner stood in the path, gaping in shock. "Move it Agumon!" He yelled urgently, shaking his partner more insistently as the stream grew closer. "C'mon!"

Masaru's calls fell on deaf ears. In the next moment, he opted to hastily pick up the oversized reptile and carry him away on his back.

But it was too late.

The data stream dropped on the both of them with a violent tremor. In a whirl of light and sound, Masaru hung onto Agumon for dear life as the both of them were spirited away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing he knew, was plummeting headfirst into the sand. After brushing the excess and spitting out what had gotten to his mouth, he glanced around. The presence of sand and rock were the only things around, save for the crater he and Agumon had created with their fall. Speaking of the over-sized reptile, Agumon was still latched onto his back, seemingly knocked out from being sucked into that pillar.

Now the question was this: Where the heck were they now?

"Oi, Agumon," He called, setting his partner onto the sand with a pensive look. "Wake up, will you?"

Blinking, Agumon sat up and gave Masaru a confused look. "… Aniki?"

"What the heck was that?" He say, rapping his fist against the reptile's head. " And why'd you just stand around when that stupid thing came down and sucked us in?"

"I don't know!" He yelped, shrinking away to rub the injured part of his head. "Sorry, I just felt really funny all of a sudden, aniki…"

"Well, whatever." Masaru mumbled dismissively with a disturbed glance. What kind of effect did that thing have on his partner, to cause him to freeze up like that? Agumon had never done that before, even when facing enemies several times bigger than themselves. "It's a good thing nothing bad happened…" He trailed off, feeling more or less relieved. "But one thing, Agumon."

"Yeah?"

"…Where the heck are we now?" Masaru inquired, gesturing to the expanse of desert before them from the crater they stood in. Nothing actually seemed to change. Their surroundings were still the same as ever, as if the data stream had never swallowed them up. Looking back, Masaru threw a glance to Agumon. "You think we're still where we were before or something, and that stupid loud thing just took us for a ride before dropping us out here?"

"I'd say so…" Agumon commented idly, turning around and stopping in his tracks. His tone took a completely surprised note as he yelled, "Aniki, look!"

Alarmed, Masaru swerved to the side. "What is it Agumon? Is it another one of those things?" He asked, straining his ears to find the violent hum he had heard before.

Agumon only pointed a claw.

Following the direction, Masaru in turn also gaped in disbelief.

A group of kids— children that couldn't have been older than Chika or Ikuto, maybe younger— were standing there, staring at the both of them. All of them clearly younger than himself, yet apparently all of them had Digimon partners of their own— the ones he could see, anyway.

What the hell were they doing in the Digital World?

Finally, after the longest time, a boy with red eyes singled himself out from the group, and stepped towards them with a meek expression. Nevermind how young he was, he had a weird taste if he was wearing goggles in the middle of the desert. Or maybe he was using them to keep the sand out of his eyes? In any case, Masaru's train of thought came to a halt a moment later, when the boy's expression was replaced with one of curiosity, maybe awe.

"Who are you?" He asked tentatively.

Masaru smirked as he stood up to face him, forgetting his own questions in favor to introduce himself.

"My name is Masaru Daimon, the greatest fighter!" The boy flinched from the introduction, most likely intimidated if anything. Nonetheless, he stood his ground, and met Masaru's gaze with an even stare as he continued. "And this is my follower, Agumon! Show some spirit, Agumon!"

"Nice to meet you!" Agumon yelled in correspondence.

"Nice to meet you... I guess." He goggle-wearing boy murmured quietly, looking rather unsure of what he was doing. Still, even if he was unsure, he didn't move.

_This one's got guts. _Masaru thought to himself as he examined the boy thoroughly. This goggle-wearing boy, whoever he was, probably had to be the Leader of the kids. Why else would he step forward?

"You." Masaru called out. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy seemed to waver, but the next moment, his hesitation vanished.

"My name is Takato Matsuda," He answered with a clear voice. "And I'm a Digimon Tamer!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Ryo," A kid with a visor asked. "Do you know this guy?"

"Never seen him before." Ryo shrugged. "And I've seen a lot of things, but as far as I know… before you guys, I've been the only human here."

"… Huh." A boy in an orange vest hummed thoughtfully, taking the time to glance over to Masaru. The Digimon on his shoulder did the same. "Do you think he ended up in the Digital World accidentally like Shaochung did? He did just drop out of the sky…"

"Hell no! I came here on my own choice!" Masaru cut in with an irritated tone, startling the group as he and Agumon clambered out of the sand crater. "And I'm still standing here, you know."

"Right, sorry…" The kid in orange said apologetically, scratching the side of his cheek.

"It's fine. Don't do it again though, got it?" A moment later, Masaru placed his hands on his side. "But like I was saying, I came here to the Digital World because I wanted to. Getting caught in that stupid thing was an accident, but whatever." He grumbled. "I've been here for five years, and I've never seen something like that."

"Never seen a Data Stream before, huh? What'd you do, stay in a cave for five years?" The Digimon on the kid's head said in a singsong voice. "You must be new around here!"

"Terriermon…!"

"What? What?" Terriermon laughed. "Momentai!"

"Sorry," The blue-haired kid apologized again. "He's always like that to everyone… but anyway that thing you dropped out of was a data strea—"

"Oi! My name is Masaru Daimon!" He said loudly. "Stop calling me 'you'! I have a name, you know. Now, what're your names?"

In response to this outburst, the Takato and the others exchanged glances.

"Well, like I said before," Takato started, but this time he gestured to the red dragon-like Digimon beside him. "I'm Takato, and this is Guilmon."

"Sorry for the reception earlier." The guy in the orange vest picked up with a resigned tone. "My name's Jenrya Lee, and this is my younger sister, Shaochung." He said, gesturing to the girl beside him, who was hugging (or accidentally strangling) a distinct recolor of Terriermon, save for the two extra horns on its head.

"You'we kinda scawy, but that's okay, mister angwy man," She beamed, tilting her head slightly. "You know, you and the angwy kid should be friends!" Saying this, she pointed over to Takato, who covered his face in embarrassment.

"Shaochung, why don't you introduce Lopmon…?" Jenrya suggested with an awkward smile.

"Ohh, wight! How wude of me! Hey angwy man, this is Lopmon!" Shaochung introduced with a giggle, as she lifted up one of its paws to wave. "Say hello, Lopmon~!"

"P-Pleased to meet… you…" Lopmon gasped. Masaru felt somewhat sorry for it.

"Hey, Jenrya," Terriermon whined. "Why didn't you introduce me?"

"I think you've already made a lasting impression, Terriermon." Jenrya said offhandedly, much to Terriermon's dismay.

"So, she's your younger sister…?" Masaru muttered, folding his arms across his chest with a frown.

"What about it?" Jenrya asked with a confused look.

"Why would you let her go to the Digital World? What kind of older brother are you?"

For a moment, a anger flashed on Jenrya's face. As he took a step forward, he opened his mouth as if to let loose a tirade against Masaru. It was at that same moment Terriermon shifted and placed himself in between the two of them, stopping the boy from advancing despite being barely his size.

"You—"

"Jenrya," He called, completely calm unlike the previous times before.

"Terriermon, move!" Jenrya seethed, fists clenched at his sides. "He—"

"Come on Jenrya, momentai." Terriermon murmured softly, climbing back on his Tamer's shoulder. "He doesn't know what he's taking about."

After a moment of fuming, Jenrya backed off with an irritated expression. The next second, another kid and his digimon stepped forward.

"Well that aside… Sorry about before," Another kid in a tattered outfit waved to Masaru, before gesturing to the dragonoid Digimon beside him, which only growled in response. "I'm Ryo Akiyama, and this is my partner, Cyberdramon."

"Are you my enemy?" It said the next second, causing Ryo to frown and shake his head with an irritated expression.

"I don't know," Masaru quipped, fist ready at his side. "Do you want to start a fight?"

"Please don't." Takato said, shaking his head with an utterly confused look. "And… you get into fights with Digimon, Daimon-sa—"

"Masaru." He corrected. Takato blinked, and fell silent.

"Just call him that." Agumon suggested. "Aniki's not too good at all that human honorific stuff."

"Kinda makes you wonder if he's a Digimon." Terriermon quipped, earning a glare from Agumon.

"Anyway, Masaru… Sorry about Cyberdramon." Ryo murmured. "He's always like this."

"Always looking for a fight, huh?" The nineteen year old mused, before glancing back at Takato. "And yeah— well, no, not really. Not anymore. Y'see, me and my buddy Agumon go around the Digital World beating down any Digimon that threaten the peace with our fists!"

"That's pretty interesting and all, but the only problem with that is that the enemy the Digimon are going against can't be touched, unless you want to be deleted." Jenrya shook his head, relatively calm, if not a little livid from before. "That's why the Sovereign told us to leave. Don't you know?"

Both Masaru and Agumon gave Jenrya a dumb look.

"See, what'd I tell you? He doesn't know what's going on at all." Terriermon began, prodding the side of Jenrya's head as he went on. "I'm telling you, Jenrya, This guy's had his head stuck in the sand for waaay too long."

"Anyway," Takato chipped in, ignoring Terriermon's comment. "Those two guys are Kazu and Kenta—"

"Hey Chumley, me and Kenta are perfectly capable of introducing ourselves, y'know." The kid in the visor interrupted, before looking over Masaru. The next second, he grinned. "The name's Hirokazu Shioda, but you can just call me Kazu. This here is my awesome partner, Guardromon!" The bronze robot beside him waved in a rather clunky matter in response.

"And I'm Kenta Kitagawa," A relatively wimpy-looking boy spoke up rather embarrassedly. "I don't have a Digimon partner… and…" He took a moment to glance at another girl, one probably the same age as the rest of the group. She had a yellow dog puppet on her hand, and she smiled eerily at Masaru the moment they made eye contact.

"Who's the chick with the puppet?"

"That's Juri." Takato answered somberly, but didn't say anything else. The next moment, he looked away from Masaru altogether, and towards her with a poignant expression.

Masaru didn't understand, but he thought it would be best not to push the subject like what he did with Jenrya. Masaru then decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"Great, now that that's out of the way…" He took a moment to glance at every single human and Digimon present before going on. "What the heck are you kids doing in the Digital World?" The nineteen-year old inquired in a brusque manner. "Don't you know that this place isn't safe?"

"Oh yeah. Danger." Takato sighed, giving Masaru a tired stare, one that a boy of his age shouldn't have. "…We're definitely familiar with that."

Puzzled, Masaru stared at Takato. Now that he noticed it, all of the kids wore the same tired expression— it was disturbing. It was as if all of them had been through some unimaginable horror while in the Digital World… but what? Just as he was about to ask, Takato cut him off.

"Daimon-san," He began. "You—"

"Masaru!" He corrected sharply again, inadvertently causing Takato to flinch this time. Relaxing slightly, he offered the boy a slight smile. "Just call me Masaru, will you, Takato? Like Agumon said, I don't do well with honorifics."

"…Masaru." Takato paused, before nodding in acknowledgment. "Well… anyway, we're just trying to go home now, if that's what you're so worried about."

"No way." Masaru refuted, much to the boy's bewilderment. "Don't you know the barrier will break if you go to the Real World?"

"Barrier? What're you talking about?" Takato asked with a puzzled look.

"The barrier dividing the Digital World and the Real World, duh."

"Hypnos is sending over an Ark to take us back home." Takato looked to Jenrya for some kind of confirmation. The latter shrugged, and the former merely sighed. "I don't think that'll break any barrier... I think?"

In any case, Takato still looked uncertain. From what Masaru knew, DATS had been so adamant on keeping the barrier intact; were they reopening it so these children could get home? How exactly had they come to the Digital World anyway?

…And now that he thought about it, what the hell was a Digimon Tamer?

Both Masaru and Agumon exchanged glances, before turning towards the rest of the group.

"Could we go with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Since saying that single question, uncertainty and apprehension overtook the group. The others had moved away from him to debate the question amongst themselves, and this time, Masaru only listened on with his back facing towards the group, as a way of giving them a bit of privacy. It didn't change the fact that he could still hear them argue, though.

In all honesty, Masaru was a bit worried. He hadn't gotten off on the best foot during introductions, and it wouldn't have surprised him if they were to say no. He had just met them, after all.

Imagine his surprise when one of them— or Takato to be specific started arguing for him.

"Takato, what if the Ark's not big enough to fit all of us? We already might be cutting it close with bringing Ryo and _Cyberdramon_, but there's no telling whether there'll be enough room for the two of them!" Jenrya said heatly.

"I know, but..." Takato glanced back at Masaru and Agumon, and looked down. "I guess we'll just have to cut it close, won't we?"

"Takato!"

"I don't really get that guy. He's out of his mind if you ask me," Terriermon added, earning a sigh from Jenrya. "What kind of person would go around punching Digimon? That's just plain crazy."

"Not that I agree with Terriermon, but I don't know about this, Takato." Jenrya folded his arms, giving Takato a terse stare.

"Besides, he said that he's stayed in the Digital World for five years, right? What's worth waiting for a little more?" Kazu interjected. "I'm sure that guy with the lighter can just send in another ark."

"But what if they don't? And did you guys forget about the D-Reaper?" Takato asked sharply, shaking his head. "We can't just leave them both here, not when there's a chance for all of us to go home… besides, there might not even be a next time. Didn't Zhuqiaomon and the other Sovereign tell all of us to go back to our world?"

"'Us' doesn't include someone that just dropped out of the sky, Takato."

"But he's a person, isn't he?"

Stunned, Jenrya and Kazu stared at Takato.

After looking away briefly, the goggle-wearing boy continued.

"They want to go home, right?" He argued heated, voice rising with his determination. "That means that they're just like us, Jenrya. It's only been a month or two for us, but it already feels like it's been forever! Masaru said that they haven't been home in five years… could you even imagine being away from the Real World for so long? We have to take them along!"

"But—"

"Jenrya, Takato has a point." Kenta chipped in. "We can't just leave him here… not with everything that's happening. We're bringing Ryo along, so what's the problem with bringing another person?"

"I'll have to agree with this." Ryo cut in smoothly, much to Kazu's amazement. "Just give the guy a chance."

"…Are you sure about this, Takato?" Jenrya murmured with a resigned tone, rubbing the temples of his head. "Ruki's still on her way…"

"We'll definitely find a way somehow… and I know Yamaki-san will definitely pull through." Takato answered, trying his best not to sound uncertain. He could have almost fooled Masaru with his act, but the next moment, Takato made it clear that he wasn't acting.

In a fluid motion, Masaru found himself facing and being tugged towards the group. Takato stood in front of him with the rest of the kids, and despite the major difference in height, he stared unflinchingly at the nineteen-year old with bright red eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked simply.

"Yeah," Masaru answered slowly with a curt nod. "Yeah, I do."

"Then you're coming along," Takato said with a finality that no one wanted to argue with— or rather, could argue with. "And there's _nothing_ wrong with that."

* * *

"So, where is this Ark anyway?"

With the arguments and animosity dispelled, he found himself watching Agumon and Guilmon 'play'. The other kids had opted to crowd amongst themselves and their partners. Guilmon was friendly enough to try play fighting with Agumon, while Takato sat on a nearby rock near Masaru, also watching the two Digimon. Another data stream of a different color was situated nearby, but unlike the one that had sucked in himself and Agumon, it remained stationary.

"Yamaki-san and his friends are sending it over." Takato supplied helpfully. After a moment of rummaging through his pocket, he held out an black electronic device for Masaru to see. A simple timer was lit on its screen— a countdown if he ever saw one. "See this timer? That's how long we have to wait until it arrives."

"Huh." Masaru hummed, whistling as Guilmon managed to throw Agumon into the crater of sand where they had initially landed. Funny how something as friendly as Guilmon could be so vicious in battle— "It's going to arrive soon, isn't it?"

Soon, as in thirteen minutes... Talk about timing and coincidence. What were the odds of him being dropped so conveniently in front of the Tamers?

"Yeah... I hope she gets here in time." The red-eyed boy murmured as he gazed intently out towards the desert. "…I wouldn't want to leave without anyone." Which apparently included Masaru, despite only knowing each other for a grand total of ten minutes or less.

"She?" Masaru asked interestedly.

"Her name's Ruki, and her partner is Renamon." Takato said informatively. "They both already left before we ran into you."

"And you're sure that she'll be back?" Masaru felt a bit stupid after asking that question; he had the feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Positive." Takato nodded. Despite this, his worried expression never left. After a couple of seconds, darkness fell over the desert, causing Masaru and Agumon to both look up towards the sky in awe. In response, Takato chuckled.

"You two really aren't from around here, are you?" He asked with a easy-going tone.

"I guess not." Masaru shrugged. "This is the first time me and Agumon have come to the Southern Quadrant."

"Seriously? Does that mean you've been to the other ones like Ryo-san?" Takato asked curiously, glancing up at him from where he sat.

"Beats me. I've never been one to remember locations or places that aren't in my territory. Besides, me and Agumon don't usually stick around in one place for long." In response to this, Takato gave him a baffled look, to which Masaru replied by simply mussing the boy's hair. After a moment, he refolded his arms and also stared towards the distance.

"Why did you come out here then?" Takato asked quizzically.

"The truth is, a Digimon asked me and Agumon to come here." He admitted. "I figured, 'Why not?', but that data-whatever probably threw us off course. Come to think of it, that stupid guy wasn't very specific on where the we were supposed to meet in the first place."

… Unless, this was Gallantmon's intention to begin with— was that it?

Did he do this to get him to meet these kids?

"I hope he'll still be here for you when this is all over." Takato mused, bringing Masaru back out of his thoughts. "I know the Sovereign want us to leave because they want to save their own world, but what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think, really. If I could, I'd find these Sovereign and give them a speech with my fists about how humans and Digimon should work together to defeat threats! But the green dog-bunny— Terriermon is right," Masaru shrugged, feeling a little somber. "The more I think about it, the less I understand what's going on... But if you're talking about that Digimon I was talking about earlier, I wouldn't know either."

"Why's that?"

"I haven't talked to the guy in years." Masaru replied offhandedly. "Last time we met, we were _kinda_ trying to kill each other."

At this, Takato gave him a horrified look, causing Masaru burst into laughter.

"...That's not funny." Takato mumbled, face slightly red.

"I know, know. But I kinda forgot to mention the part where we ended up being on the same side." Masaru grinned nostalgically, lifting up his hand to muss Takato's hair again. "So you don't have anything to worry about, Takato. After all, no one picks a fight with the ultimate fighter, Masaru Daimon!"

"I guess…" Takato smiled, but his curious expression came back. "But can I ask you a question, Masaru?"

"Shoot."

"Does that mean you've had all sorts of adventures too?"

"Well, yeah." Masaru answered with a lit voice, and in turn, Takato beamed excitedly. "But it's a long story that I can tell you it some other time," Masaru said, looking up at the globe of light above them, and the pillar connecting their spot to the real world.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance."

Takato blinked at him, before understandingly. "Well... you're welcome."

After passing a smirk to the ten-year old, Masaru looked back up to the pillar; something was approaching them. Visibilty was low and it didn't help that the winds had apparently picked up, but Masaru could see the Ark dropping down from the sky.

"It looks like our ride is here."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, do you still think that the Ark isn't big enough, Jenrya?"

"Quiet Terriermon."

As the night fell, shortly after the timer's counter also hit zero. It began blinking and blinking, just as the Ark settled into the desert sand.

The entire area seemed to be in a fit of sorts; sand kept whipping up, and the wind repeatedly threatened to blow away the Ark.

Masaru stood back as the others began heading inside the only way back home. It was only fair that as an outsider, he'd be the last to get on. Agumon though, Guilmon, and the others were more or less inside already, waiting for take off.

But what was Takato waiting for?

"Oi. Earth to Takato." Masaru said, nudging the boy with his elbow. "Shouldn't you be getting on the Ark right about now?"

"She's not here yet…" He mumbled, glancing between the Timer and the desert.

"That girl you're waiting for?"

"Ruki." He went on, worry evident from the frown on his face. Taking a moment to glance away from the horizon, he then turned his gaze towards Masaru. "Why aren't you getting on the Ark?"

"Because-"

"Let's go, the Ark could leave any minute!" Jenrya called urgently.

"But wait," Takato protested, looking back again. "There's still no sign of Ruki!"

"Takato, get on!" Guilmon pleaded.

"Aniki, hurry up and get in too!"

"In a minute!" Both Tamer and Saver yelled.

The former, however, stopped to look at the latter with disbelief.

"But Masaru, you should get on!" Takato shouted, his expression incredulous.

"You're the one who got me the ticket." Masaru answered bluntly, and pointedly. "I ain't getting on until you do, Takato! What kind of man would I be then?!"

As he finished his sentence, something shifted, causing both of them to look at the Ark in alarm. Slowly, but surely, it began drifting away on the Digital Tracks.

"Guys, hurry up! It's moving!"

"Damn!" Masaru cursed, "C'mon, Takato!"

"But she's-"

"Takato!"

Takato nodded weakly. In response, Masaru slammed the back of his hand into the boy's back in an attempt to drive that hesitancy away and push him forward into a running start. This was it. If they didn't make it on now, the both of them would never go home.

"I'm not waiting for any longer! Come on, Cyberdramon!"

With a low growl, the Ultimate Digimon and his Tamer flew off without a second glance back into the depths of the desert. Masaru and Takato on the other hand continued to run. Jenrya, Guilmon could be seen at the opening of the Ark, extending their hands towards Takato.

"Come on Takato, you're almost there!" Masaru said encouragingly, spurring the boy to got further. In response, he began sprinting faster than before.

Just as the red-eyed boy almost managed to snatch up Jenrya's hand, he tripped, plummeting into the sand as the Ark steadily began to get higher and higher.

"NO! TAKATO!"

Without missing a beat, Masaru pulled him back to his feet, and began carrying him piggyback as he would do for Agumon in the real world.

The difference this time was the fact that Takato was a whole lot lighter.

"Don't stop now!" Masaru yelled, as Takato unsteadily sat on his shoulders. "They're not too far away. You can still reach them!"

"I... I can't!" Takato said, voice strained. Between shielding of his eyes from the sand, and the arc getting progressively higher, Masaru grit his teeth and began running faster.

"Keep reaching!" He shouted, his tone sharp, but encouraging. It's then when Takato stretches his hands towards his friends, Masaru yells at those in the Ark too. "And you guys, don't just sit there! Come on! What are those hands of yours for?" He shouted, accelerating. "PULL HIM UP!"

By some miracle, Jenrya and Guilmon manage to pull Takato up on the Ark, just as it gets ascends higher into the air.

At this rate, he'll get left behind.

"Aniki, NO!" Agumon called, making his way to the opening of the Ark. Takato too, looked visibly upset with this turn of events, but didn't say anything- if he did, Masaru couldn't hear him over the cries of his follower.

"Just you wait, Aniki! I'll come back down and get you-"

"Hell no! You better not fall out of there, stupid!" He shouted angrily at Agumon, unsure whether he's heard on not. "You better stay there! You hear me?!"

Despite his chances of going home were slipping away and out of his grasp, he grinned weakly. As he continued to run, he wondered whether his dad would be proud of him for making this choice. The Ark seemed so far away, and if it weren't for this stupid sand in his eyes, he'd keep both of them on it. Still; he couldn't stop.

"Yeah, that's exactly right. No matter what the situation, you fight to the very end," Grinning, he started to run even faster. He was the great Masaru Daimon. The greatest fighter in the Digital World! It wouldn't do for him to quit now. "Isn't that how a man should live!?"

Right, dad?

"PLEASE, STOP!" The combined voices of Takato and Guilmon rang in his ears, and without warning, the Ark stopped.

Masaru blinked, also stopping in the process.

"It stopped?" He said aloud, ready to cheer. All too soon however, that emotion gave way to frustration. The Ark was still a good distance above him, and there was no way he could reach it by jumping. "What now?"

"Get out of the way!" A girl called, and without warning, a yellow nine-tailed fox leapt over him and into the Ark's interior. Before he could even manage an insult, something- or Cyberdramon to be specific- picked him off the ground.

"Looks like you could use a lift!" Ryo, he identified, smirked as the three of them hurtled inside.

Their landing was less than spectacular.

Masaru was the first of the three to enter, shortly followed by Ryo and Cyberdramon. Surprisingly, however, Cyberdramon de-digivolved into what Masaru could only imagine as its Rookie form. The nine-tailed fox was presumably became a rookie too; she and a girl he hadn't noticed before were sitting next to each other off to the side, away from the others. Was that Ruki?

"I can't believe you went back to save Impmon." Kazu frowned, clearly disapproving of who she was cradling in her arms. Nonetheless, even if the dislike was there, he did nothing to enforce such. "Well, whatever. I said it before, and I'll say it again, Miss Tardy. You're crazy."

"Definitely crazy." Guardromon echoed.

As the Tamers continued in idle chatter, Masaru and Agumon relaxed, and stayed towards the back of the Ark. While he was good with kids, this wasn't his kind of crowd.

Masaru smiled, however. After five long years, he'd finally be home again. He wondered how his family and friends were; Chika, Tohma, Yoshino, Ikuto, DATS and its entirety… he wondered if they would be happy to see him and Agumon again.

"—And he's going to bake a bread that looks like me! But I don't look anything like bread, except maybe when I'm all curled up and sleeping."

And that was Guilmon, Masaru recognized. Opening one eye and glancing to where the goggle head and the viral rookie sat, he vaguely wondered who he was talking to.

"You're really looking forward to that, aren't you, boy?" Takato's voice chimed.

"Of course I am! Guilmon Bread!" Guilmon chirped jovially, before turning towards the front again. "Wouldn't it be neat if Takato's dad could make a Ark Bread too? It would, wouldn't it? Maybe we could eat it together!"

"I guess it would. I don't know if my dad can make something like that, but maybe we can try when we get back home. Does the Ark even have a mouth?"

"Mm, maybe? I know the Ark has ears. It's reaaaally good at listening."

Masaru almost laughed.

"I guess you'd have to be a good listener considering that you're getting directions from Jenrya's Dad and Yamaki-san." Takato paused, as if uncertain how to continue. "… And from us too, apparently." After a moment, Takato shrugged before placing his hand on the red orb in front of the navigation screen. Masaru quirked a brow. Just what was he talking about?

It was right there and then, the Ark shuddered. Worried, Takato began looking about, wondering why the Ark suddenly came to a grinding halt in the middle of cyber space. Alarmed, Masaru sat up. Beyond the window, the tracks pulling the Ark into the Real world began to steadily disappear.

"Chumley, what did you DO?"

"I didn't do anything, Kazu!" Takato said clearly panicking, as he looked at the device in his hands. "I just— I don't know! What do we do now?"

"Good question, it's kinda hard to do anything when you're stuck floating around in the middle of nowhere!"

"Fwoating?" Shaochung repeated, before turning towards her older brother. "Jen-nii-chan, it feels wike we're falling…"

"It seems as if the Ark's lost all of its energy." Lopmon answered, despite the chokehold Shaochung had her in.

"I think it's because of the tracks," Jenrya replied, voice critical. "You all saw what happened, didn't you? The tracks are gone! Without the tracks, the Ark can't take us back home!"

"Just great! Why is it when things go bad, they go all the way to worse?" Kenta whined.

"Does this mean we won't be able to go home, aniki?" Agumon asked, as he turned towards Masaru with a worried look.

Masaru didn't answer.

All at once, panic began to spread. It was unnerving, to see all these kids panicking like this- all so desperate to go home... if he were younger when he had made his decision, would he be like them too?

"Ark, please."

At once, all eyes turned on the goggle-wearing boy.

"You've gotta get us home. You're the only one who can get us back, and we're all depending on you!" He called, begging. "If we don't go back now, we may never see our parents again. So please..."

At the boy's pleading, the Ark seemed to respond. Masaru stared as wires from the Ark's interface emerged, connecting with the device Takato seemed to be clutching onto for support.

[OK]

Burning by burning its own data, it continued. Faster than its first ascension, the Ark rose higher and higher, gaining speed as the back began to disintergrate. Shoving the kids and their Digimon towards the front, Masaru held onto the very last moment. At this rate, would they really make it before the Ark destroyed itself?

Just as his thoughts wandered to how unreliable it was, they breached.

A fog-like began to pour out of the hole, and water came to their ankles as the kids, one by one stepped out of the Ark.

Fresh air stung Masaru and Agumon's nostrils, as the both of them stepped out to see the kids running towards their parents- it was nice, he guessed. They were only just a bunch of little kids after all.

He wondered if his own family would react that way to seeing him...

However, such thoughts were cut short as a blonde man wearing sunglasses approached him.


End file.
